


spekulasi

by dysfunctionalooza13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: i'm taking notes : a drabble collection [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Coda, Friendship, Gen, Jus in Bello Convention
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/dysfunctionalooza13
Summary: fans misha berspekulasi lagi.





	spekulasi

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:**
> 
>   * Semua karakter yang disebutkan di sini bukanlah kepunyaan saya.
>   * Semua cerita ini ditulis untuk kesenangan pribadi, tanpa ada maksud untuk menyindir/menghina pihak tertentu. Cerita ini bersifat non-profit, saya tidak memperoleh keuntungan finansial apapun.
>   * Referensi diambil dari panel Jensen dan Misha di JIBCon 8 (2017)
> 


 

"Hey Mish, kapan kau akan mengatakannya pada mereka?" tanya Jensen dengan seringaian lebar. Ia tengah bersantai dengan Misha sibuk menghadap laptop, melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan organisasi amalnya. Misha tidak menghiraukan Jensen yang seenak jidat menyambar ponselnya dan langsung _log-in_ ke akun _twitter_ milik pemeran malaikat itu. Menggulung layar ponsel sang sahabat, Jensen terus meringis. Ia tak pernah henti dibuat takjub dengan kemampuan para fans untuk berspekulasi dan mengambil kesimpulan dari hal-hal sepele.

"Hey, lihat ini." Jensen menyorongkan ponsel ke depan layar laptop Misha, membuat pria itu mengerutkan dahi.

"Jen, aku sedang bekerja," ujarnya lelah. "Dan aku sudah baca semua hasil investigasi soal celana dalammu. Danneel mengirimiku link _meta_ -nya."

Mendengar itu, Jensen tertawa. Meski tidak kelihatan, danneel sebenarnya sangat suka dengan segala teori yang "beredar' di kalangan fans sang suami. Jensen pernah terkejut setengah mati, saat istrinya lebih tahu soal Cockles dibanding tukang masak di rumah mereka. Danneel memang keren. (psstt, jika harus jujur, Gen dan Vicki sama saja, mereka tidak pernah mempermasalahkan teori fans dan justru dengan sukarela berbagi euforia bersama; dasar wanita-wanita gila, pantas Jensen, Jared, dan Misha sangat cinta mati pada istrinya masing-masing)

 

Tapi bukan itu intinya sekarang. Jensen baru saja menemukan spekulasi baru, dan inilah salah satu alasan, kenapa ia sangat suka membajak ponsel Misha; karena fans Misha gila dan spekulasi mereka kadang nyaris terlalu akurat.

"Hey! Dani suka seri _boxer_ hewanku!" Jensen membela diri sambil menyeka sudut matanya, setelah ia bersusah payah untuk berhenti tertawa. "Lagipula, ini bukan soal kita, tapi soal Vicki, kau tahu."

Misha menyipitkan mata pada layar ponsel yang dipegang Jensen.

"Aku tidak ingat, mengirim tweet apapun soal Vicki," katanya sambil mengerutkan dahi.

Jensen menyeringai. "Spekulasi mereka bersumber dari JIBCon."

"Hah?" adalah respon yang dikeluarkan Misha, sebelum ia tertawa. "Oke, apa mereka melihatku menelepon sembunyi-sembunyi lagi? Karena jika iya, itu bukan berita baru. Mereka tahu aku menelepon Vicki."

"Bukan, Mish," Jensen memotong. "Maksudku, bersumber dari _panel kit_ _a."_

Misha mengerjap bingung, sebelum mata birunya membulat karena kaget. Ada semburat merah muda di pipinya. Dengan sekali sebat ia menyambar ponsel yang disodorkan Jensen sedari tadi. Sedikit obsesif, menyelami linimasa yang dibuka oleh Jensen.

"Astaga…"

Jensen tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi?" ia memancing. Misha tidak menjawab. Jensen melanjutkan dengan nada menggoda, "kapan kau akan mengumumkan kehadiran Collins Junior nomer tiga?"

 

Setelah hening cukup lama, Misha menyeringai. "Oh, pada waktunya, Jensen, pada waktunya."

Jensen memandangnya tidak percaya, diam-diam bertanya-tanya seperti apa jadi fans orang yang satu ini.

 

 

**fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Catatan: ini adalah fanfiksi yg bersumber pada spekulasi fans. Tidak ada fakta yang akurat dalam tulisan ini. I still do wish we will welcome the collins jr 3rd, but just leave it to both of them. After all it's none of public's goddamn bussiness.


End file.
